Drowning
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: Co-writer: E. Scribbles – "Casey...I can't throw you a life jacket." Casey sighed. "I'm a big girl. I know how to swim." What happens when life throws you a rock in place of a flotation device? What do you hold onto...or who?
1. Wanted Unwanted Attention

Drowning

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 1: Wanted Unwanted Attention**

Casey was having a lot of trouble with some new recruits involved in her case, and she'd turned to Olivia for help, but thinking she'd be able to deal with it herself, Olivia had turned away. Now things had gotten worse, and Casey was refusing to talk to Olivia, personally or professionally.

The next night at 3am, there came a pounding on the detective's door. Irritated about being woken after only a thirty minute sleep in three days, Olivia was already in a mood as she got up to answer. "Who is it?" she asked.

Instead of a reply, there was a hard kick on the bottom of the door, a customary Casey reply when she was angry.

Olivia sighed, opening the door. "Thanks for the half hour of sleep," she bit, stepping aside to let her in.

Casey slid past her, pushing Olivia out into the hallway.

"What?" she spat.

"Did you see that?"

"No, what?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"The lift doors shutting!"

"So?"

"So?!" Casey gave an exasperated sigh, and stared hard at her for a minute, then pushed her way past her once more. "Forget it. I should have known not to come here. I forgot you don't give a shit. Go back to sleep."

Olivia sighed. "No, what going on?"

Casey stood on the doormat outside her apartment, pulling out her phone to try and find someone who would come at this time of night to help her.

Olivia pulled her inside. taking her phone from her. "Please let me help you."

"Why bother now? Give me my phone, detective."

"No, let me help you. I'm sorry I didn't before."

Casey walked to the phone in the kitchen, dialing a number. "…Trevor? It's Casey."

Olivia pulled it from her hand, ending the call. "Talk. To. Me."

"That was rude. He's offered to help me. You've just ignored me, even when I asked for your help."

"I know and I was wrong not to help you. Let me make it up to you."

Casey folded her arms, turning her head away.

Olivia sighed. "Casey, I'm sorry...please."

Without facing her, or unfolding her arms, Casey mumbled, "I'm being followed. By the guys you said were just messing around."

Olivia eyes opened her eyes wide. "I-I'm sorry. So that's why... the elevator doors.

"Yes. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to call Trevor back so he can come and pick me up and take me home."

Olivia shook her head. "I'll take you home."

"…I don't trust you to. I don't trust that if one of them tries to confront me, you won't just turn away...or even side with them. So no thank you."

"Casey, please?"

"The rest of New York may trust you, detective, but I don't. If you won't give me my phone I'll go without it. She got up, walking out the door."

Olivia followed her, walking out the door, her gun and badge in her pocket.

Walking a few feet behind Casey, she noticed as Casey walked from the building, pulling her jacket closer around her shoulders, the shadows began to move and follow her.

Olivia followed her more closely. "Keep walking," she whispered. "You're right. I just saw shadows."

"What did you think I was lying?" She hissed the words, but her hand moved back to find Olivia's.

Olivia grasped it securely. "I didn't know what to think," she whispered. "Go. Go."

When they quickened their footsteps, the footsteps behind them quickened.

Olivia turned. "Grab me," she whispered, pulling her gun. "FREEZE!"

The man behind them, looking shocked, stuck his hands in the air, dropping his briefcase and glasses as he did so.

"Who are you?"

"Detective Benson? I live downstairs. Richard. My name is Richard." His eyes were on her, and Casey's eyes were on him, so neither of them noticed another shadow moving until something hard flew out and knocked Casey on the side of the head, then bounced into the street.

Olivia fired two shots and the figure that was in the street fell as she turned her gun back on him. "I repeat, who are you?"

"I told you! Richard! Richard Wilson! I'm your downstairs neighbor. I'm on my way to work! At that building across the road there! What the hell is going on?!"

Olivia turned to Casey. "Casey!" she lifted her into her arms.

Casey was holding her hand to her head, squinting her eyes in pain. "I think it was just a softball." She took her hand away and looked at the blood on it like she couldn't work out what it was.

"Stay there," she said, pulling out her phone and calling in the scene.

By the time the police arrived, there was nothing in shadows but a few spots of blood in the direction Olivia had shot. Casey was still sat on the sidewalk with Olivia's jacket around her shoulders looking dazed, and Richard was still being interrogated by Olivia.

Olivia sighed. "All right, but don't go far. I may have questions later."

Elliot grabbed her arm before she made it back to Casey. "What happened? You shot someone who threw a softball that happened to hit carrot top?"

"No one threw a fucking softball Elliot! She was shoved!"

"Well, there's a softball in the street, there's a bloody great bruise on her head in the shape of a softball and she keeps saying someone knows everything about her."

Olivia looked at him confused. "Okay...I didn't know what it was."

"Want to tell me what you do know? Because Casey is pretty out of it."

"Okay, Casey came over, begging for help. She said the elevators close for someone, then shadows followed her on the street. The two men."

"Two men?"

"Yes, Richard, the guy I was following and the other who threw the softball."

Elliot nodded.

The paramedic approached Casey, telling her she needed to come with him now, and she turned around to look for Olivia.

Olivia sighed. "Elliot, I think she wants me to go with her."

"She'll be fine. Besides, Cragen will want to speak with you."

Olivia nodded. "Give me a minute?"

He gave a nod. Casey looked relieved when she approached and allowed the paramedic to help her up.

Olivia helped her up. "Casey, I need to go in. It might not've been a justified shot."

Casey's face fell and she lowered her head.

"You'll be fine sweetie. Don't worry. I'll stop by later, but you need to get checked out, okay?"

"Don't bother." she mumbled, allowing the paramedic to help her to the waiting ambulance.

"Wait, please?" she turned. "Elliot, can't you just tell Cragen to meet me there? Casey needs me."

He looked reluctant, and in the few seconds it took for him to reply, the paramedic shut the door and started the engine.

Olivia sighed. "Fine. Let's go."

Cragen gave Olivia a long lecture, and she was stuck at the precinct for a couple of hours, but eventually he conceded that, after the issue they'd have with Alex, she'd probably done the right thing. When eventually she got the hospital however, she was informed Casey wasn't there.

"What? I-is she okay?"

"..I can't say. She was never here."

"Wait. Didn't you respond to the scene? You can at least tell me that."

The woman looked at her computer, then sighed. "Another person messing us around. Got in the ambulance, got half way here, then insisted on getting out, said she didn't want to come to the hospital."

"Wh-where'd you take her? She's an ADA. I would think you'd be required to bring her in."

"We can't bring in anyone against their wishes, no matter who they are. They left her where they stopped. I have no idea where that was, you'd have to ask the paramedics."

"And they are where?"

"Probably on another call by now, or you might catch them down in the canteen."

Olivia ran, catching the one she remembered closing the doors. "Excuse me?!"

He glanced at her, not recognizing her.

"You came to the call about a shooting, then a softball hit?"

"…maybe. Why?"

"Do you remember where you dropped the woman off at? She didn't want to come to the hospital."

"…She said she didn't want me to tell anyone."

She flashed her badge.

"She said especially not the police."

"Tell me why."

"How should I know? We got a few blocks, then she said she needed to get out, got all panicked. I told her it was a bad idea, she said if she didn't get out we'd all be dead before we got back here, so i let her out."

Olivia nodded. "Thank you." She pulled out her cell phone. "Captain, we've got a problem," she said, explaining what she'd been told.

"Have you tried her cell?"

"I doubt she'd answer. She's mad enough at me as it is."

"…Do you know anywhere she'd go? Friends, family, a hotel she prefers? Somewhere she might not have mentioned to anyone else, that's not on her file."

Olivia thought a second. "Yeah, any chance you can send Elliot to get me?"

"How would she react if you showed up with him?"

Olivia sighed. "Good point. I'll let you know what I find out."

"There's a couple of squad cars there. Take one of those and they can all travel back together."

Olivia nodded. "Thanks." She left.

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think?

Please read and review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


	2. Believe

Drowning

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 2: Believe**

Olivia didn't think it was possible for Casey to be at her old apartment she'd once shared with Charlie. Why go there? Surely, it wasn't a really happy place, but as she got out and went into the building to the correct door she swore she heard crying. "Casey?"

Inside, sure Casey had heard someone, she went quiet, shaking.

"Case, I know you're upset. Scared. That's okay. I know I should've believed you and looked out for you more. I'm sorry. Please let me try to make this better. I want to help you," Olivia pleaded.

"…Did you draw the short straw?" Casey bit. "Or did they somehow work out that I liked women so you were the obvious choice? Someone from the squad had to pretend to like me so they could play good cop and get the warrants quickly. Except I'm stupid. I didn't see through it and I fell in love with you."

"No Casey. I haven't told anyone. I came because I was worried about you. You're not stupid. You're the smartest woman I know and...I fell in love with you too. Please open up. It's just me."

"At my funeral, do you think anyone will come? My parents might…but it won't be like Alex's. No one will cry," Casey said sadly.

"No, you're wrong. I will. Why talk like this?"

"Because I'm going to die. They're going to kill me." Casey slid a note under the door that simply had the word 'goodbye' typed on it.

Olivia stood again. "Casey, if you don't open this door, I'm busting it down. I'm busting it down and taking you away with me so you'll be safe."

She was silent for a moment, then opened the door slowly.

Olivia stood there, looking nervous. "Can I come in?"

Casey looked around behind her to make sure she was alone before nodding.

Olivia walked in, leaning against the wall, waiting for Casey to close the door before asking, "Have you told anyone besides me what's going on? You need help from more than just me, but, if you want only me, I'll do whatever I can."

"..I don't need anyone. I only trusted you, and you let me down, so there's no point asking anyone else." She sat down again, hugging her knees.

Olivia sat beside her, hugging her tightly. "I didn't think it was this serious. Most of these threats...they aren't real. I'm sorry I didn't believe you. Let me make it up to you."

"I said they were real. Why doesn't anyone ever believe me? Why don't YOU ever believe me? Have I still not proved myself?"

Olivia nodded. "I'm sorry, but I believe you now."

"Because someone else got involved. Because you saw something. My word is never good enough. For anyone. If I'd been Alex though..."

Olivia grabbed her shoulders. "Casey, STOP THIS! I don't want her. I don't want you be her or be like her. I want you to be you. You're the one I love. YOU. Not her."

"That's not what Elliot said," she spoke softly.

"Elliot? What does he know? He can't even tell why I love you so much."

"..Well, I guess now it's your turn to be upset that I won't believe you until you can prove it," asey replied stubbornly.

"What can I do to prove it?"

Casey gave a shrug. "You shouldn't have come here. Were you followed?"

Olivia shook her head. "No."

"Well, you can go now." Casey stood, moving towards the bedroom.

"No. I won't leave without you."

She walked into the bedroom, shutting the door behind herself.

Olivia sighed, sitting against the door. She wished she could figure out what was going on – and with who – but she didn't know how without involving anyone else.

About an hour later, as Olivia was fighting with sleep, Casey walked quietly from the room, slipping to her knees and resting herself against Olivia's side, closing her eyes. There was still dried blood on her forehead and the bruise was now a dark, angry color.

Olivia wrapped her arms around Casey. "Come here. I didn't tell anyone where I was going, so it's just us."

Casey, blanket pulled around her shoulders, rested it a little on Olivia as she curled against her and rested her throbbing forward in the curve of Olivia's neck.

"Do you have anything cold in the freezer to put against your head?"

"It's turned off. Everything but the electricity is turned off."

Olivia nodded. "Okay. Just try to sleep for a bit. I've got you."

Casey fell asleep almost immediately and Olivia's phone began to vibrate in her pocket, making her realize she'd forgotten to speak to Cragen.

"Damn it," she cursed, pulling it out. "Yeah?" she whispered.

"Olivia? Have you found her yet?"

"Uh..." She knew how scared Casey was and their trust was already on the rocks. "Yes, but...I'm handling it. I've got her."

"Are you sure you don't want me to send anyone? I had someone sent over to her house and it looks like someone has broken in and gone through everything, her office as well, so I would suggest going somewhere not known to her. But it looks like it's just the one guy, the fingerprints match the softball, but he's not on the system."

Olivia sighed. "No, don't send anyone. She barely wants me here, but if he's been searching, he doesn't have a clue about this place. She told me it's not in her files. I think it's someone from the last case she worked."

"We're checking over her last few cases at the moment. I'll keep you posted."

"Thank you. I'll keep an eye on her."

Casey stirred a little as Olivia hung up.

"Ssshh, it's okay. It's okay. Go back to sleep."

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think?

Please read and review!

Reviews: iTrick & tummer22

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


	3. Medical Attention

Drowning

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 3: Medical Attention**

The next morning, Casey woke slowly as the sun rose. Her body was stiff, her head was pounding and her face was stiff with blood.

Olivia woke as the sun shined in the window. "Hey," she whispered sleepily, "feeling any better?"

Casey shook her head.

"What can I do?"

She shrugged.

Olivia sat up. "Casey, I hate to see you in pain."

She struggled to stand, croaking, "I need to wash my face."

Olivia helped her stand up, walking her into the bathroom.

She washed her face gingerly, starting a new flow of blood.

Olivia wet a cloth with cold water, pressing it to the wound. "Is this better?"

Casey nodded a little.

Olivia smiled. "I need to apply more pressure so it stops bleeding, okay?"

She nodded again, but then whimpered as Olivia put on more pressure

"Sshh," Olivia said, guiding Casey's face into her neck and stroking her cheek with her free hand. "Shh, it's okay. Just relax."

"I'm scared."

Olivia nodded. "I know, baby, I know. But I promise to protect you. No one knows where we are, though your office and house were broken into, but it looks like the person was looking for information. The guys are looking over your past cases and will call if they find anything, but I told no one else to come or where we were. I promise."

"..You spoke to someone though? What if they speak to someone and they tell someone and they know you're with me?"

"I don't care. I specifically told them I had it under control. Listen, you just worry about feeling better. I'm still armed. We'll be fine."

Casey took a deep breath and stepped back, keeping a hand on the cloth. "Well, we can't stay here. I broke in."

Olivia moved to her. "Okay, okay, relax. It's going to be okay. Do you know of anywhere else we can go?"

Casey shook her head, beginning to look worried again.

"I'm going to make a call. I borrowed a unit car, so to get out of here, so we're going to want an unmarked one. Try to stay calm. I promise I'll keep you safe this time. Do you trust me?"

Casey stayed silent, head lowered.

"Casey, I want to help you. Please, trust me?"

"..I'll try."

Olivia nodded. "Okay," she said, closing the door. "Stand, sit, whatever you want," she said, pulling her phone out and calling Cragen.

She sat on the edge of the bath. As Olivia spoke to Cragen, Casey slowly reached out and hugged Olivia's middle, resting her head on her stomach.

Olivia hugged her. "Yeah, Captain, I need someone from the squad to this address with an unmarked car and send Warner too. Casey's head needs to be looked at and she doesn't necessarily need a disguise."

"..If Casey trusts Warner, I could just send her with the car, and she could get a cab back? It's either her or Elliot."

"Warner. It'll look less suspicious. But then, hmm. I guess the safest place for her would be a place they don't know about. I still own my mother's old place..."

"I'll go over and see her myself. I'll get her to bring some spare clothes from your locker as well."

"There should be two sets. Have her bring both of them, please and just have her text me when she's outside the door. Casey's...still not the best with noises right now."

* * *

Half an hour later they were still in the same position, Casey sitting and Olivia standing, stroking her hair gently. She was just about to check her phone when he flashed with a message.

Olivia checked it. "It's Melinda. She's standing outside the door. Let's go. It's going to be fine."

"Promise?"

"If it's not, I'll make it that way."

Casey stood.

Olivia ushered her out as she opened the door, Casey behind her. "Hi Melinda."

"Hi Olivia. Casey. Do you want me to work my magic here or..."

Olivia gently pulled her in, checking the hallway before closing the door and locking it. "No, but we have to be careful. Casey, here, sit."

Casey did as she was told.

Olivia gently pull the washcloth away, revealing a large spot of blood. "It probably looks worse than it is."

As Melinda cleaned the wound, Casey's eyes began to roll backwards and her face began to pale.

Olivia wrapped her arm around her, holding her hand. "Hey Case, focus on me, okay? Everything's going to be fine. Just relax. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

A moment later, she turned and was sick down Olivia's front.

Olivia instantly, shed the shirt and pulled on a fresh one, grabbing the trash can from the bathroom and sitting back beside her. "I didn't think it was this bad..."

"She should have been in the hospital."

"She didn't want to go. They said she demanded to be dropped off before they reached there. Is she going to be okay?"

Melinda sat back as Casey was sick again. "She will be."

Olivia put the trash can under her just in time. "Can you do anything about her being sick?"

"I can give her an injection. It takes about half an hour to kick in though."

Olivia nodded.

Twenty minutes later, wound sutured, headache slowly going and nausea dissipating, Casey finally sat back up.

"How do you feel, Casey?" Olivia asked.

"Like I was hit in the head by a softball and slept on a floor."

"Well, that is what happened..."

Casey sighed. "Well, I guess I feel fantastic then."

"Well enough to get the hell out of here?"

"Do we need to rush?" Casey stood on shaking legs.

"We probably should. I can carry you if need be. Or we could sit a few more minutes."

Casey shook her head and followed her slowly.

"Whoa, easy, Casey, easy," Olivia said, shouldering her bag. "Here, wrap your arms around my neck."

"I'm fine," she said, but still wrapped her arms around Olivia.

Olivia smiled. "I know. I know. But you do have a pretty bad injury," she said, standing carefully. "Thanks Melinda."

"Call me if you need me again. No one else knows what's going on but Cragen and E...ah...me, so, call if you need to."

Olivia nodded. "Got it," she said. "Is there anything I should watch out for with her?"

"Sleeping too much, too often."

"So how often should I be checking on her?" she asked as they descended the stairs.

"I can still hear you." Casey mumbled, but was too focused on not falling down the stairs to really care.

Olivia smiled as they exited the building. She laid Casey in the backseat before turning to Melinda. "So how often?"

"Every half an hour."

Olivia nodded. "Okay. Do you need a ride or are you going to get a cab?"

"I'll get a cab."

Olivia nodded again, closing the back door and getting in the driver's side.

Casey mumbled to herself as Olivia drove.

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think?

Please read and review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


	4. What the Heart Wants

Drowning

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter Four: What the Heart Wants**

About a half hour later, Olivia pulled up to a decent looking apartment complex. Five stories, the outside paint was chipping. She laid a hand on Casey, but she was fast asleep, so Olivia got out and carried her to the second floor apartment. Opening the door, she walked in, then kicked it closed, realizing how long it had been since she'd stepped foot inside. "Casey?"

Casey grumbled, then nuzzled her neck gently. "Five more minutes, Liv."

Olivia walked over, pulling the sheet off of the couch, coughing as it kicked up dust, before lying Casey down and putting a pillow behind her head. She went into the bathroom, wetting a cloth and walking out to lay it across Casey's forehead, as well as set a trash can beside her.

The room was dark, dusty and filled with things. There were newspaper clippings pressed to the wall, most of them of Olivia's past cases. As Olivia walked the room, she followed her career from uniform to detective in print, stopping for a moment when it came to pictures of Alex.

There was the newspaper that pronounced her dead from the drive-by shooting. Olivia's eyes lingered on it as she sighed. "But, as bad as it sounds, I am glad it happened..."

"What?" Casey grumbled, then sneezed.

Olivia turned, pointing to the newspaper clipping, before going to sit beside her. "If that hadn't happened, I might not have met you."

Casey sneezed again. "You probably would have, eventually, and still glared at me and been rude to me, and I still would have won you over with my geeky charms. Where are we?"

Olivia smiled, before going over and opening a fresh box of tissues and bringing them over as she sat on the coffee table. "At my mother's," she replied simply. "I don't know why I keep this place paid sometimes, but now, I'm glad I have."

"I thought you sold it? In fact, I'm sure you told me you sold it. After she died."

"I lied. It's just something I keep to myself. Oh, I tried to sell it, but no one wanted it and after six months I just..."

"Have you been here?" Casey sneezed again.

Olivia shook her head, getting up to open all the windows to, hopefully, get rid of some of the dust. "I haven't been here in years."

Casey stood and walked to the spot Olivia had stopped looking at the clippings, running her hand over them. "She was…my diary!" She grabbed it from the table. "This went missing years ago!"

"Yes, she...what!? I-I've never seen that before. Casey, I swear."

Casey turned it over in her hands. "I left it on my desk one night, and the next day it had gone."

"I...I don't even know how it got here."

Casey opened the diary, and several photos fell out. Taken with a disposable camera, they were of Olivia, and several of her and Casey together at a cafe.

"What the hell? Casey, do you remember this?"

"…It was after softball one day. You said you owed me coffee, took me to that cafe…I said there was a woman staring at you. You said it happens all the time. I asked if you ever stared back and you said only at their backsides in court."

Olivia smirked. "Well, it's true. Do you think she took these?"

"..I guess she must have."

"...But I haven't received any threats for anything. Have you?"

"…Not every photo is taken to be used as a threat Liv. Look, her whole room is covered in your achievements. Maybe she just wanted to see you."

"...She did see me. Not as often as she would've liked. But why are there pictures of the two of us?"

Casey sighed, then caught site of several wrapped presents, written with both their names on it. "Maybe she wanted to be part of your family?"

"I-I've never seen these before. Should we...should we open them?"

Casey sneezed as Olivia brushed the dust from one. "You open them." She walked to stand by the window, screaming when she saw a face outside.

Olivia dropped the gift, puling Casey away, remaining very still for a few minutes. When she looked, no one was there. She walked Casey back over to the couch, sitting with her. "What was it?" she whispered. "I didn't see anything."

"There's someone outside."

"Do you know who it is?"

Casey shook her head.

"Do you want me to call it in and have the building searched? Not many people live here anymore."

"What, so they can make fun of me for being paranoid? No thanks."

Olivia nodded, checking outside again and seeing no one. She picked up the gifts and brought them with her to sit beside Casey. "That's still really odd."

"Is there a card or anything? Some sort of explanation?" Casey kept her eyes trained to the window.

Olivia checked all the presents. "No."

"There probably is somewhere in the house. A letter or something. She had to know you'd be here one day and see this if she left the house to you."

Olivia nodded, holding her hand out. "Come look with me."

Glad to have something to do to distract herself, Casey followed her, too busy looking through a box of letters to notice when Olivia got a text.

Olivia pulled out her phone from her pocket. "It's from Elliot. What do you know about someone named John Strauss? Wasn't he a convicted rapist from your last case?"

"His brother was a cop. Kept coming by my office to…why?"

"Well, apparently, he's been charged on multiple counts of stalking, escalating to violence. And um, when he was in prison he, uh, he talked about you..."

Casey took a deep breath, keeping her eyes on the floor. "And he's not in prison anymore?"

Olivia sighed. "He got out a week ago. They're looking for him now."

"…What did he say about me?"

"...That his brother shouldn't have been convinced of such an horrible crime..."

Casey bit her lip. "…I think I want to go home now."

"C-Casey, you can't go home. Not yet. He's looking for you. Wants revenge."

"I want to go home."

"But why?" Olivia protested. "Casey, you're safer here with me."

"Safe? I'm not safe anywhere!"

"Yes you are. I'll keep you safe," the detective promised.

"How?" Casey asked, puzzled.

"I'm armed, remember?"

"What if you fall asleep?"

Olivia smiled. "I'll have one arm around you and the other on my gun."

Casey still looked unsure.

"We can forget about looking and you can sleep for a bit."

Casey shook her head, continuing to go through the papers in front of her.

Olivia said nothing as she wrapped her arms around her. "Sweetie, you're still hurt. You need to rest. Let everyone else worry about this. Let me help you feel better, please? What can I do?"

Casey sighed and rested back against her.

Olivia managed to walk her into her old room, opening the window to try to get the dust to disappear as she uncovered her bed, sitting down against the wall and patting a spot beside her.

Casey sat next to her gingerly

Olivia gently wrapped her arms around her. "It's going to be okay. I promise."

"..I don't believe you."

She sighed. "I know." She text Elliot that Casey had seen someone outside the apartment, but neither knew who it was. "But I wish you would because I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Why?"

"..Because you're a great friend and...I-I love you for you. For everything you are."

"A friend?"

Olivia bit her lip. "...Yes, but...I love you. Really love you."

"I don't understand what you're trying to say..."

Carefully, Olivia leaned in, her lips claiming Casey's gently.

Casey sighed her name.

"Hmm?" she asked, pulling away.

Casey looked at her for a moment, then moved forward to kiss her again.

Olivia carefully wrapped her arms around her, still kissing her gently, sighing Casey's name.

They spent a long time wrapped up in each other until, suddenly, Olivia's phone vibrated.

Olivia pulled back. "Just a minute," she said, checking her texts.

Elliot's name flashed on the screen, showing the message, "Man caught outside Casey's apartment a couple of minutes ago. They're bringing him in."

"Good. Should we stay here?"

"Maybe until we can check him out. Or go somewhere for dinner if you haven't eaten."

"Is there anyone else you're looking at?"

"Everyone else we could think of has an alibi."

"Okay, if you find anything out, let me know," Olivia text, hitting Send, before closing her phone. "They caught someone outside your apartment and everyone else they could think of has an alibi. I think it's safe to venture out for dinner."

Casey, once more, looked unsure.

Olivia hugged her tightly. "Come on. I'll be with you."

"I look a mess. I have a huge bump on my forehead and I'm wearing the same clothes from yesterday. They have blood on them."

"You could shower and borrow some of my clothes that are still here."

"Didn't you leave when you were like 16? Will I fit in them?"

"I've been back here since then. I had to get it presentable to be bought, remember? I left a few shirts and slacks."

"..You'll stay nearby?"

Olivia kissed her again. "Yes," she murmured into her lips.

Casey had a long shower, letting the warm water relax her muscles.

Olivia stood by the door, fresh clothes in her arms.

Suddenly, there was a loud scream from inside…

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think?

Please read and review!

Thanks to tummer22 for reviewing!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


	5. Showers and Spiders

Drowning

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter Five: Showers and Spiders**

Olivia burst into the room. "Casey?!"

Casey was standing stark naked in the middle of the room looking terrified.

Olivia quickly wrapped a towel around her, as well as her arms. "Shh, what? What happened?"

Casey pointed to the shower, in which was a small spider.

Olivia grabbed a tissue, squashing it and throwing it away. "Better?"

"I. Hate. Spiders."

Olivia nodded. "I know, but it's okay now."

Suddenly Casey gasped, then groaned, pulling the towel tighter around herself. "I did not want you to see me naked screaming over a spider. There goes all my self-respect."

Olivia nodded. "Relax. I only saw your back before I wrapped a towel around you. It's okay."

Casey just groaned again, pulling the towel over her face. "Today has been the worst day of my life."

Olivia sighed. "I'll just go," she said, walking from the room.

"Wait." Casey reached out, grabbing Olivia's arm.

The detective turned. "Yes? Is there something you need?"

"Would you...I need…would you stay in here while I finish?"

Olivia nodded, leaning against the closed door, arms crossed. "Go ahead."

Casey hesitated for several seconds before dropping the towel and turning on the shower once more.

Olivia turned away for Casey's respect.

A few moments later, she felt a damp hand suddenly touch her bare forearm gently. "If you need to shower too…"

Olivia jumped, biting her lip. "Well...are you sure? I thought you didn't want me to see you naked?"

"..You have already now, I guess."

"I could forget that I did, if you want me to..."

Casey's lips pressed to the back on Olivia's neck

Olivia moaned softly. "A-are you sure?"

"Please."

Olivia set her phone, gun and badge on the counter, quickly stripping and stepping in behind Casey. "Ahh, warm."

Casey didn't turn to face. With shaking hands, she began to wash her hair.

Olivia smiled, trying not to focus on the leanness of the ADA's body, how she'd love to run her hands along it.

Casey sighed as the warm water ran down her back.

Olivia sighed, stepping to the side of Casey so she could get her hair wet as well. Doing so, though, caused them to touch.

Casey's breath caught in her throat and her hand brushed against Olivia's.

Olivia smiled at her, squeezing her hand gently before reaching for the shampoo, lathering her hair.

Her face blinded by water, she felt rather than saw long fingers begin to caress her head, rubbing the shampoo into her hair for her.

Olivia smiled again. "I hope this is okay."

Rather than a verbal reply, she felt lips press to her jaw.

Olivia's arms wrapped around her stomach to keep her from falling, Olivia kissed her jaw line, a growl in her throat.

Casey murmured her name.

Olivia smiled, growling deeper, her fingers making impressions in Casey's skin.

Casey said her name louder.

Very carefully, Olivia's fingertips rubbed circles.

"Liv. Liv…you're getting shampoo in my eyes!"

Olivia stopped, pushing her forward a step. "Tilt your chin up, so the water washes it away. Don't worry, I've got you."

Casey laughed softly. "We are cursed."

"Cursed?" the detective asked. "How do you figure that?"

"Think of all the times we've been here...or almost here. Something always goes wrong. Always your fault, of course. I'm perfect."

Olivia sighed, turning her around and wrapping her arms around her. "I won't let 'us' be wrong, not this time."

"Even if Elliot doesn't approve?"

She scoffed. "Like I care..."

"I saw you change your shirt the other week when he made fun of it."

Olivia sighed. "Okay, maybe it irks me, but things about you never will."

Casey reached up, pushing Olivia's hair from her eyes so she could see the smile on her face. "Bet you dinner at an expensive restaurant that he will not shut up about it when he finds out."

Olivia kissed her deeply, moaning. "Okay."

"Better save up," Casey grinned.

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think?

Please read and review!

Thanks to tummer22 & Madds21 for reviewing!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


	6. Happily Ever After

Drowning

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & E. Scribbles

**Chapter Six: Happily Ever After**

Two days later, they were back at work. Two very tiring days. Olivia walked into the precinct trying to suppress a yawn.

"Hi."

Elliot looked up. "Hi. Looking tired."

Olivia nodded, sitting at her desk. "Yeah."

"Novak still freaked?"

Olivia nodded. "Yes. I wish I knew what to do."

He went to make a quip, but stopped when Casey walked in, dressed in her usual suit.

"Casey?" Olivia asked in surprise. "What's going on?"

"Fin called me about his case. I work here too, remember."

Olivia nodded.

As Casey passed her desk, she winked.

Olivia smiled. "How are you?"

"Ok…detective?"

Olivia nodded. "If you need something..."

Casey nodded.

Olivia smiled. "Hmm, different tune entirely."

As Casey walked away, Elliot frowned, "What?"

He shrugged. "Didn't think your demeanor could change so quickly and...she's happy—"

"Elliot!" Olivia growled.

"What? If you're happy, I'm happy for you."

"But-" As Elliot went to continue, another glare from Olivia stopped him.

"How's your head?" Olivia asked her.

Casey glanced at the file Fin had given her with a sigh. "Still looking like someone threw a softball at it with great force. Oh wait, they did."

"I was concerned about you, but you don't care, do you? What? Payback for me not helping sooner?" Olivia sighed. "Try to be kind and where does it get me?" she muttered, walking to the other side of the room.

Casey followed her, grabbing her arm. "Hey! I appreciate it. I do. It's just that...well, I'm kinda tired, because someone kept me up most of the weekend."

"I had to keep checking on you to make sure it didn't get worse," she said, resting a hand over Casey's.

"Uh-huh. I don't remember Melinda's checking on involving hickeys, detective."

"Well, I didn't hear you complain, counselor," Olivia shot back with a smirk.

Casey turned the color of her hair. "Yes, well. I should be getting back to um…what…ever it is I do for work again."

"The DA's office?" Olivia supplied.

"Yeah…where is that again?" Casey mumbled as she walked away, trying to hide her blush.

Olivia cleared her throat, regaining her composure and going back to her desk.

Elliot whistled.

"What?" she asked.

"Counselor's blushing."

"Yeah...and?"

"You're looking cold."

"Cold?" Olivia asked.

Elliot glanced down at her chest.

Pulling on her coat and zipping it halfway, she glared. "Don't you have another woman you should be ogling at?"

Elliot smirked, going back to his paperwork.

Olivia scoffed. "..Yeah, thought so."

* * *

A couple of hours later, Olivia received a message from Casey, "Are you busy?"

"Not really, why?"

"Can you come by my office?"

"Sure. On my way," she said. Fifteen minutes later, Olivia knocked on Casey's office door.

A few seconds later, Casey pulled open the door. The room smelt of Olivia's favorite coffee, and there were two cups steaming on the desk, along with a full lunch spread.

Olivia walked in. "Wow, quite a spread expecting someone?"

"You."

"This...all this is for us?" Olivia asked.

"To say thank you."

Olivia smiled, closing the door and wrapping her arms around Casey. "Thank you. Would you like to join me?"

"Please."

Olivia nodded, kissing her cheek and leading her back over to her desk, sitting across from her. "Everything looks great."

"I know it was your job, Olivia, but I really did appreciate what you did for me…and I wanted to say thank you."

"Well, you're welcome, but it wasn't entirely job," she said with a smirk, grabbing a sandwich.

"I hope not."

Olivia smiled, sipping at the coffee, nearly inhaling the sandwich, then blushed, realizing how it must look to Casey. "Sorry," she said after swallowing it, "I'm used to eating on the run."

Casey gave a quiet laugh and pushed the remainder of hers towards the detective.

She gave the attorney a questioning look. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I already had a huge breakfast, in case you don't remember half force feeding me."

Olivia sighed. "Ooh, yeah, sorry about that. I just thought you should eat," she said, biting into the half of a sandwich.

"At least now I can sympathize with Thanksgiving turkeys."

Olivia laughed, setting the sandwich down. "Casey, is there another reason you invited me here? The look in your eyes is...hard to pass off."

"What look?"

"Excitement from such a simple, common act. Most people aren't fighting their nerves when they ear, like biting their lip or drumming their fingers on a surface...both of which you're doing."

Casey sighed and leant back in her chair, folding her arms. "Stop being so…detectivey. Like I've said…I asked you here to say thank you."

Olivia sighed. "Okay...okay. But this is driving me crazy..."

"What's crazy is there fact I want to throw my coffee onto the floor and replace it with you. I never want to get rid of my coffee, ever."

Olivia raised a brow. "And why do you want to replace me with it?"

"Because...you're in my head! Everywhere I look, everyone I hear, I keep thinking it's you, and I don't even know what you think or feel and I don't want to not be in control and I don't know what to do about anything and I just...want to kiss you."

Without thinking Olivia got up, closing the blinds, and turned Casey toward her. "Now what?" she asked, perching on the edge of her desk. "It's your move."

"Now...you tell me what's going on? Where we go from here?" But as she spoke, Casey stood and moved closer, her lips staying slightly parted.

Olivia closed the distance, wrapping an arm around her. "How about here?" she whispered against her lips before kissing her.

Casey's hands moved to grip Olivia's jacket. "I meant…I meant…something. I meant…what do you want from me?"

Olivia pulled back. "You, the real you. A relationship, not something where we only want sex. Not saying that's always a bad thing, but Casey...I want someone who knows me. Someone who understands what I do every day and can whisk me away just by being in their arms. And, right now, in my mind, we're already a thousand miles away..."

A moment later, Casey pulled her back with her jacket and pressed their lips together once more.

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think? Thank you all for reading!

Please read and review!

Thanks to tummer22 for reviewing!

**Liv-x-Case-Benson & E. Scribbles**


End file.
